Forgotten Realms (Elvenking) - The Story So Far...
Here is told everything that happened in our adventures so far. Red Larch - The Story Begins Lariço Vermelho (Red Larch) é uma pequena cidade, nas vizinhanças de Águas Profundas, que cresceu rápida e desorganizadamente devido à mineração de cobre. Hoje em dia, entretanto, muitas das minas já foram esgotadas e a cidade luta tentando sobreviver com o comercio. Nossos heróis estavam nesta cidade quando tudo começou: Jonathan viera de Águas Profundas acompanhando seu amigo Duggerdin em uma breve viagem de negócios; Allenith saíra também de Águas Profundas, mas em busca de seu pai; Haellyn e Berrik buscavam informações para tentar chegar a Evereska. Allenith passeava pelo mercado quando presencia duas grandes explosões – barracas iam pelos ares, tudo queimava e pessoas gritavam desesperadas. Allenith percebe uma figura correndo do mercado para uma ruela próxima e decide seguí-la. A perseguição pelos becos dura alguns longos minutos e o fugitivo (um humano), após mandar alguns virotes na direção de Allenith e falhar, derruba a porta de uma casa e entra. Allenith o segue até o segundo piso da casa, troca alguns golpes de espada com ele e o vê pular através da janela para a rua lá em baixo. Após um momento de dúvida, ela pula também e retoma a perseguição. Enquanto isso, Jonathan, que bebia com Duggerdin em uma taverna, ouve o barulho das explosões e sai para ver o que estava acontecendo. Estava conversando com outros transeuntes quando vê duas pessoas passando correndo em uma viela paralela, no que parecia ser uma perseguição. Jonathan decide seguí-los. Nas ruas labirínticas, outro homem se junta ao primeiro fugitivo, obviamente um companheiro dele. Os quatro vão parar em um pátio amplo mas sem saída, onde dois elfos lutavam contra um punhado de humanos. Uma breve discussão se segue, os humanos claramente eram do mesmo do bando, um dos elfos era uma drow e, no meio da muvuca, dois dos homens escapam, enquanto o resto permanece lutando. A luta foi fácil e apenas um dos fugitivos estava vivo (desacordado, mas vivo). Os quatro (Allenith, Jonathan, Haellyn e Berrik) decidem levá-lo às autoridades locais. Encontram dois guardas, que os acompanham até o templo de Chauntea, onde o chefe da milícia estava no momento. Lá, após uma breve conversa de apresentações, o fugitivo é levado pelos guardas para um interrogatório, enquanto Kendall (o sacerdote de Chauntea) permanece com os quatro elfos. Kendall estava inclinado a acreditar na estória dos quatro, mas a presença de um drow o deixava inquieto (mesmo com Berrik assegurando que se tratava de uma seguidora de Eilistraee) e pede para que passassem a noite no templo. No dia seguinte, descobrem que o ataque ao mercado foi um meio de distração e que o alvo dos bandidos era um item mágico que estava em posse de Jorn, o mago local. Os bandidos haviam invadido a casa dele logo após o mago ter saído correndo em direção ao mercado e roubaram o tal item, que Jorn chamava de Elmo do Necromestre (nota: um dos bandidos morreu torrado por uma armadilha na casa de Jorn). Através do homem que foi preso na tarde anterior, descobrem que esses bandidos faziam parte do bando de Jared, salteadores infames do norte. Sem ter a quem recorrer, Kendall e Jorn pedem ao grupo de elfos para que recuperem o elmo roubado. Kendall ainda não acredita completamente na honestidade dos elfos e coloca uma marca da justiça em cada um deles. O grupo parte então em busca do esconderijo de Jared, que pensavam ser nas Colinas Lariço. Larch Hills Andando pelas colinas, o grupo encontra uma trilha fresca de pessoas usando botas e a segue. Mas isso os leva à entrada de uma caverna, guardada por dois hobgoblins. Era a Tribo da Flecha Vermelha, um grupo de parias de hobgoblins da região que se aliou ao bando de Jared devido aos negócios lucrativos. Haellyn, ao perceber uma chaminé natural no morro um pouco acima da entrada da caverna, decide tapá-la com uma rocha. Algum tempo depois, sai um hobgoblin para ver o que se passava com a chaminé e é atacado. O grupo mata esse primeiro hobgoblin (e os dois guardas com certa facilidade), mas um segundo, que havia ficado no portão dá o alarme de que estão sendo atacados. Logo, todos os hobgoblins da caverna saem e os quatro elfos quase são mortos, restando apenas Berrik de pé para acabar com o líder deles. Após uma noite de descanso, seguem procurando o esconderijo de Jared pelas colinas. Eventualmente o encontram (uma mina abandonada também, como a morada dos hobgoblins) e decidem uma entrada mais furtiva desta vez. As coisas estavam indo bem até Allenith se complicar e fazer um estardalhaço derrubando um monte de armas. Mas procuram pela caverna toda e nem sinal de Jared. Saindo pela “saída dos fundos” da caverna, encontram um humano ranger e seu lobo. Ele diz que era apenas um ranger da região e foi contratado por Jared para ajudar a encontrar uma mina apropriada para o esconderijo. Conta também que naquele momento, Jared se encontrava com a pessoa que o havia contratado para roubar um elmo mágico. O ranger leva os elfos até o local do encontro. Em uma pequena clareira, nas margens de um regato, Jared conversava com um mago vermelho, que já estava com o elmo em mãos. Quando chegam perto, o ranger grita avisando Jared que haviam intrusos e a batalha começa. O grupo consegue derrotar todos os bandidos, inclusive dois capangas do mago, mas o mago foge voando. Ao retornar a Kendall, os elfos contam o ocorrido. O sacerdote os libera da marca da justiça, mas os faz prometer que recuperariam o elmo. O mago Jorn acreditava que o item era parte de um conjunto que dava ao usuário um grande poder sobre mortos-vivos. Dessa forma, um mago vermelho seria a pessoa mais desaconselhada para usá-los. Allenith busca informações na cidade sobre seu pai e descobre que um elfo vestido de preto havia passado por lá um ou dois dias antes, acompanhado por uma jovem humana, em direção ao leste. O grupo parte então unido, pois Allenith seguia seu pai rumo leste, Berrik e Haellyn deveriam também seguir nesta direção até Evereska e Jonathan foi junto de alegre. The Scepter of the Undeath Lord Após alguns dias de viagem (e ainda seguindo as notícias sobre o pai de Allenith), o grupo chega ao vilarejo de Llorkh, onde se informam que uns outros aventureiros (problemáticos) haviam ido à torre de Mansur, o mago local. Desse modo, o grupo vai também até a torre. Lá são recepcionados por uma gárgula guardiã, que os ataca, mas a luta é logo parada pela interferência do próprio Mansur. O mago pensava que eram os outros aventureiros de volta e tinha preparado as defesas da torre, mas ao perceber que não, aparece imediatamente para recepcionar o grupo. Ele se desculpa e convida os elfos a entrarem. Dentro da torre, durante o chá, eles conhecem Aramil um bardo de viagem que passava por Llorkh e havia se hospedado na torre em troca de umas boas histórias. Mansur conta que seus “convidados” anteriores eram um grupo liderado por um mago vermelho que procurava por um item mágico, o Cetro de Senhor dos Mortos, que fazia parte de um conjunto poderoso de relíquias e que supostamente estava na região (de onde era o último relato conhecido). Mansur conhecia o item, claro, e sabia do tipo de poder que tinha. Ele decidiu então por uma jogada arriscada. Foi gentil com o mago vermelho e lhe contou que o item estava em um templo antigo, atrás de proteções mágicas, mas apontou a direção errada para o mago, mandando o grupo de Thay para as montanhas longe do local verdadeiro do templo. O mago vermelho perceberia logo que havia sido enganado e retornaria em breve. Provavelmente, ele tentaria matar Mansur, que pede ajuda aos seus novos convidados. O grupo conta sobre o outro item, o Elmo, que já estava sob posse do mago vermelho, e decide aproveitar a chance para recuperá-lo. Os elfos (juntamente com Aramil) preparam uma emboscada para o mago vermelho e seu grupo quando retornassem e os atacam na praça principal da cidade. Após uma luta difícil, o mago é morto e também o são seus capangas (com exceção de uma humana que lutava com uma alabarda que consegue fugir). Haellyn havia conseguido recuperar o Elmo e o grupo decide pegar também o Cetro e levar os dois para Kendall, o sacerdote de Chauntea de Lariço Vermelho. Mansur, agradecido pela ajuda, fala que o item foi selado muito tempo atrás no Templo de Ilmater, que ficava a duas horas de caminhada desde Llorkh, e que havia algum tipo de guardião o protegendo. Mansur os avisa de que o templo havia sido transformado pelos clérigos de Ilmater que o habitavam – eles passaram a gostar demais do sofrimento e sua religião se tornou um culto de Loviatar. O culto foi destruído por um clérigo e um paladino, que também foram responsáveis por selar o Cetro no subsolo do templo. Mansur possuía uma cruz de pedra com diversas inscrições, que entrega aos elfos dizendo-lhes que era a chave para o santuário interno do templo. The Ruined Temple A estrada para o templo passava por alguns desfiladeiros onde perytons voavam em círculos ao redor do grupo. Após uma breve tentativa fracassada de ataque pelos monstros, o grupo chega finalmente ao templo, uma portentosa catedral que já fora muito bela mas que hoje estava arruinada. O grupo encontra os pesados portões semi-abertos – luz e vozes rezando vinham lá de dentro. Um clérigo de Talona pregava a um bando de parias pestilentos. Entrando de surpresa, o grupo vence os cultistas com uma certa facilidade, mas a praga que todo seguidor de Talona carrega infectou Berrik e Jonathan (nota: antes de adoecerem por demais, foram curados por um clérigo). Investigando o templo, encontram um topázio esculpido na forma de um sol. Também se deparam com uma jovem algemada à cama do aposento que supuseram ser do clérigo. A garota estava nua, coberta com apenas um lençol e queimava de febre. O grupo desce ao subsolo do templo e ao adentrar uma antiga sala de tortura, enfrentam dois espíritos atormentados. Jonathan conseguiu dar paz a um desses espíritos, enterrando seus restos no jardim do templo e lhe dando um funeral decente. Mais adiante, encontram o pedestal onde deveriam alocar a cruz que Mansur dera e conseguir passagem para o santuário interno. Mas, ao encaixar a cruz, um pharaxen é invocado e só conseguem prosseguir após derrotá-lo. Adentrando o santuário, se deparam com um mausoléu, onde conseguem uma misteriosa luva com o símbolo de Ilmater, guardada por uma ilusão e uma armadilha. Chegam a uma porta onde a pedra em forma de sol deveria ser alocada. Lá enfrentam dois constructos guardiões e abrem a porta para a câmera que guardava o Cetro. De posse do item, retornam a Llorkh. Eles levam a garota até o templo de Lathander e a deixam sob os cuidados dos clérigos. Vão de encontro a Mansur com o Cetro e decidem ir até Lariço Vermelho falar com Kendall. Mansur conjura uma magia de teleporte que os leva até lá. Os elfos entregam o Elmo a Kendall, que o enviará ao Templo de Tyr em Suzail para que seja destruído, e permanecem com o Cetro, que levarão pessoalmente a Suzail. Allenith reclama que perdeu tempo demais com esse negócio todo e que o pai dela já deveria estar longe. Mansur concorda em teleportá-los às montanhas de Evereska, o rumo que diziam que o elfo de preto havia tomado. Ghost Town Evereska Mansur deixa o grupo aos pés das montanhas que circundam Evereska, na pequena estrada que os elfos da cidade usavam para se comunicar com o mundo exterior. A estrada serpenteava montanha acima e, conforme subiam, às vezes era possível vislumbrar duas silhuetas bem acima na estrada. Allenith apressa o grupo para alcançarem logo seu pai antes que ele sumisse de novo. Continuando na estrada, chegam a um patamar onde uma pequena construção já esteve (uma hospedaria, talvez), mas da qual só algumas vigas e tábuas restavam agora. Lá encontram um homem de roupas negras sentado em uma pedra, distraído cantando e tocando seu alaúde. Allenith se adianta e pergunta “Pai?” - ao que o estranho responde com um “O quê?!?” sinceramente assustado. Outro “O quê?” pôde ser ouvido pelo grupo um pouco atrás deles e a figura de uma humana se torna visível. Depois de confirmado e esclarecido que o estranho não era o pai de Allenith, ele se apresenta como Ashram e sua companheira como Neeva e diz que estavam lá para investigar o que sobrou de Evereska. Berrik e Haellyn estranham a expressão e dizem que vieram a pedido de um ancião élfico de Cormanthor descobrir porque não conseguiam mais contatar os elfos de Evereska por magias. Neeva diz que a resposta é simples e chama o grupo para um ponto um pouco mais elevado na estrada, de onde podiam ver a cidade toda alojada bem ao centro do vale. Evereska havia sido atacada repentinamente por uma horda demoníaca e nada havia sobrado além dos restos das construções. Ashram diz que quer descobrir o que trouxe os demônios até lá – o que queriam quando atacaram a cidade. Mas isso ficaria para o dia seguinte, pois a noite já caía. Neeva conjurou um refúgio seguro para todos passarem a noite e, ao amanhecer, continuam pela estrada até a cidade. No caminho Ashram julga que o grupo de elfos não pode ser nocivo e revela que acreditava que os demônios tentaram roubar o mythal da cidade, um artefato poderosíssimo criado por magia antiga na época dos grandes impérios. Ele tinha ordens de investigar isso, indo até o Palácio Coroa de Nuvens (Cloudcrown Palace) para ver se o mythal ainda estava lá. Em caso positivo, deveria encontrar e levar a chave do mythal de volta a Cormyr, para que pudessem vir buscá-lo depois. Assim o grupo ruma ao palácio. Andando pelas ruas das cidades, muitos espíritos de elfos podem ser vistos, andando sem rumo, chorando e lamuriando-se. Sem um clérigo para fazer algo pelos pobres fantasmas, eles continuam até o palácio ouvindo as inquietantes lamúrias dos mortos. Lá descobrem a porta que os levaria ao mythal (uma gigantesca escultura simbolizando Evereska e dois guardiões élficos), mas não possuíam as duas chaves que a abririam. Ashram julga que isso era um bom sinal, pois o mythal ao que parecia não havia sido encontrado. Partem em busca das chaves, que julgam estar guardadas na Academia de Armas e na Academia de Magia, as duas casas responsáveis por treinar os protetores da cidade. No caminho encontram uma meio-elfa, que ao assustar-se com o aparecimento do grupo e dos espíritos, tenta atacar um fantasma (que a ignora completamente). Ela se apresenta como Yuki, uma aventureira em busca de armas lendárias que, ao ouvir um boato sobre uma de tais armas em Evereska (falso, por sinal) veio correndo para a cidade. Uma Academia ficava em frente da outra e o grupo se separa ao meio para investigar ambas simultaneamente. Ashram, Neeva, Jonathan e Aramil vão para a Academia de Armas e o restante pra a Academia de Magia. Os prédios das Academias estavam semi-destruídos, o que tornou fácil a busca por câmaras secretas que esconderiam uma chave. De posse das chaves, eles retornam ao palácio. Lá colocam as duas chaves em seus lugares, o que faz a escultura subir com um pilar de pedra. Nesse pilar havia uma alcova, logo abaixo de cada um dos elfos guardiões, com um círculo de teleporte. Uma terceira alcova sobre a escultura da cidade continha um círculo também, mas inativo. O grupo se separa uma vez mais e cada um escolhe uma alcova. São transportados para uma câmara onde deveriam ativar o terceiro círculo simultaneamente. Feito isso, retornam ao saguão do palácio e seguem pelo círculo de teleporte da terceira alcova. Eles vão parar em uma câmera com um grande portal que os levava a uma longa ponte. O portal estava coberto por uma tênue luz esbranquiçada, uma barreira mágica que só permitia a passagem de pessoas de bom coração. Todos passam pelo portal com exceção da Yuki que teve de ficar esperando (nota: quando a Allenith passou pelo portal, a camada de luz deu uma ondulada e uma leve turvada). O grupo seguiu então pela ponte, que os levava quase ao centro da gigantesca câmara onde se encontravam: uma câmara cilíndrica toda esculpida, com runas gravadas nas paredes, e alta, terminando em um teto em forma de cúpula bem acima da ponte. Não era possível ver o chão pela murada da ponte, pois uma bruma arroxeada cobria a visão do que estava mais abaixo. Seguindo a ponte, chegaram a um promontório redondo, de onde se podia observar o cento da câmera. Flutuando no centro da Câmara havia um enorme cristal esculpido na forma de um octaedro – toda sua superfície era coberta por marcas arcanas diversas e em cada um de seus vértices havia uma corrente que o prendia às paredes. “Eis o mythal” diz Ashram, enquanto todos olhavam o grande cristal e as pequenas chamas verdes, azuis e roxas que dançavam em sua superfície. Ao centro do promontório, havia uma grande mesa de mármore repleta de runas e em cima dela um pequeno cristal que parecia uma miniatural do mythal. “E, ao que tudo indica, eis a chave” informa Ashram. Aliviados, pegam a chave e retornam ao círculo de teleporte. Reunidos com Yuki, voltam ao salão do palácio e conversam sobre voltar a Cormyr. Mas, ao sair para o pátio do palácio, uma enorme quantidade de demônios os esperam: vrocks, hezrous, babaus, succubi, rutterkins e bar-lguras. Uma marilith, obviamente a líder deles, se adianta e exige a chave do mythal de Ashram. Ele a entrega furtivamente a Neeva enquanto desembainha seus sabres, manda seus companheiros fugirem e responde um “Come and get it” padrão. O grupo foge através de uma seção da muralha do palácio que havia sido destruída. Correm através das ruas fantasmagóricas de Evereska com todo o tipo de demônio em seu encalço. Yuki, usando uma magia de vôo, avista a Torre dos Sonhos. A Torre era uma construção mágica que nem os elfos de Evereska tinham certeza do que era: impossivelmente alta e feita de cristal leitoso, sem portas nem janelas. A torre costumava mostrar vários pontos de luz em seu interior à noite e às vezes uma bela música podia ser ouvida por quem estivesse em suas proximidades. Yuki julga que tal estrutura só poderia ser algo sagrado e acredita que seria um porto seguro para o grupo, guiando-os até lá. A torre era cercada por um pequeno muro e um portão de metal, tudo muito bonito e esculpido pelos melhores artesões élficos. Dentro dos muros havia um pequeno jardim ao redor da torre e, ao fundos, na parte de trás da torre, havia um pequeno lago de água translúcida e morna. O grupo se refugia dentro dos muros e os demônios não conseguiam entrar – havia algo que os mantinha do lado de fora. Neeva conjura um refúgio seguro para eles se abrigarem, mas Haellyn e Yuki decidem esperar do lado de fora, para que pudessem ver Ashram quando ele viesse procurá-los. Enquanto as duas estavam descansando à beira do lago, um nalfeshnee consegue passar pela barreira do portão e avança sorrindo sobre as duas presas fáceis. Alguns passos depois, o monstro despenca, com sangue jorrando de vários cortes em suas costas e as duas podem ver Ashram limpando seus sabres atrás do monstro. Um pouco depois do reencontro, a torre começa a brilhar e música pode ser ouvida. Haellyn decide tocar a torre brilhante, é englobada pela luz e desaparece. Pensando que seja lá o que aconteceu com ela não poderia ser pior do que esperar os demônios quebrarem de vez a barreira mágica, todos fazem o mesmo. E desaparecem. Planewalkers Interlude Suzail Peldan's Helm The Cursed Sword Ashabenford